


That One Time At Court

by Haywire



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and the rest of the team (minus Thor) bump into Matt Murdock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time At Court

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet written for a friend stuck at an airport. :)

"I don't get it, Tony," Nat said as she pushed the doors open to exit the courtroom. "You have more than enough money to hire the best legal team in the world and you represent yourself?"

"A.) I'm actually paying myself for this and I don't come cheap - corporation owned by another corporation, huge tax write off, blah blah blah, don't ask - and B.) it's just a simple copyright application, any one could do it."

"But you didn't." Bruce clarified with a smirk, coming out behind Tony.

"That is not my fault. It'll be ok, that judge just has it out for me, I-" Tony paused and eyed an attractive process server as she walked past. "-have seen you somewhere before, yes?"

"Nothing for you this time, Mr. Stark." she replied without breaking stride.

"Call me!" he shouted after her before turning back to his team. "What was I saying? Oh, right, this should be a slam dunk, open and shut issue."

"Copyright can be tricky, Tony. I remember there were some issues back when the government was organizing our whole USO show." Steve said.

"Says the man whose iPod is full of songs that now belong to the public domain." Tony replied. "No, wait, I'm sorry, you don't have an iPod yeah?"

"...I'll have you know I own a compact disc player, thank you very much." Steve said defensively, while discretely tucking his flip phone further into his pocket and out of view.

"Anyway, you should really hire someone to help you, Tony." Nat said. "The Avengers copyright affects us all, not just you and Stark Enterprises."

"Our parent company, right."

"Wait what-" started Bruce, stopping as he nearly bumped into someone as they turned a corner.

The man they nearly ran into deftly leapt to one side, muscles tensed and at the ready for a split second before he relaxed and smiled. He held a cane in one hand and adjusted his glasses before speaking.

"Pardon me, I was lost in thought there for a second." Matt patted a thick file folder he was carrying under one arm. "Big trial coming up."

"Sorry, didn't see you ther- OW." Tony said before Nat elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"I apologize on behalf of my dimwitted friend here, sir." she added.

"No worries, I'm well familiar with Mr. Stark." Matt said with a slight smirk as he proffered his hand. "The honor is mine, sir, I'm a fan of many of your business's inventions."

"Always glad to meet a fan... wait, are you a lawyer?" Tony asked mid-handshake. "Do you practice copyright law, Mr. ... ? What's your retainer?"

"Matt Murdock, and sorry, I've got a criminal trial starting shortly, and-" Matt stopped as a man ran past them, hands over his mouth as he bolted into the nearby men's washroom. Unpleasant sounds emerged shortly thereafter. "-and I believe my client may now be indisposed for the afternoon, potentially creating an opening in my calendar."

"Excellent. See? I told you everything would work out." Tony said to Nat.

She just rolled her eyes and followed them, hoping this Murdock fellow knew what he was getting himself into.


End file.
